


Technicolour Raindrops

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday Fluff, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Physical Disability, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Slight Melancholy, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Birthdays aren't really Tony's thing these days.When he was younger for sure! He'd loved a good party and being the center of attention! But these days? He would have loved something quieter, more reserved... and perhaps with a certain someone he's had an eye on for a while in attendance.But despite inviting him, a birthday party doesn't seem like the kind of event Stephen Strange would attend, so all Tony has are memories of the man he's been pining after and a party full of people he'd rather not mingle with today.... right?





	Technicolour Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tony!! We love you 3000!
> 
> But yes this was written to celebrate Tony's birthday, May 29th! Because he damn well deserves it!
> 
> This story was co-written by two authors! You can find us on Twitter:
> 
>  
> 
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)

Another year older and over halfway through a century was it?

Fifty-five, was a number Tony could drink to. He leaned over the railing of the loft as he surveyed the party-goers down below.

Pepper had thrown a real banger this year for him which turned out to be the last thing he was interested in at this point. As much as Tony Stark was known for his flare, he’d long lost his flavour for the pizzazz, living in the limelight and making a show of just about everything he involved himself with.

Of course, everyone was here to honour the _great Tony Stark_ , he was the reason half the quantifiable universe actually still existed.

Picking up the pieces of the devastation Thanos left in his wake was difficult for everyone. Some had managed to move on but for those that returned as if nothing had happened - they had to readjust to society, try to find their place back in the world where the universe had at points, filled the gaps they left.

What of married couples that had lost significant others and eventually moved on? Sure, it was great, everyone was back but that didn’t exactly solve all the problems. Yes, there’d been attention drawn to the fact that everyone who’d been missing had come back, but it only glazed over the myriad of issues that had sprung up from the sudden appearance of populace that had been gone for five years.

Tony took a mouthful of his drink and disappeared beyond the railing, retreating to the windows lining the back walls away from the loft’s staircase. He’d become a master at disappearing, considering he was far from any type of wizard here. He wanted his peace and quiet, not to waltz through a crowd of drunk and over-stimulated super-people.

In his endeavour to fulfill the timeline’s prediction, he’d managed it all but at the cost of a literal arm and a leg. Aids and amputees remedied this, he still walked with a concealed augment - much like Rhodes. His arm however? Well, he wasn’t so lucky there.

He’d gone through a handful of prototypes, but despite how intuitive and integrative the systems were they simply weren’t the real thing, and so he’d often find himself favouring going without the fake limb.

As real as it was, it just never felt _right_.

Regardless he felt a certain shame in showing up without the thing on, he’d customized it out of vibranium nanobots to look exactly like his suit - it was a part of him, housed in his nano unit.

But he hated letting the others see him like this, an arm missing, a limp, so vulnerable - so far fallen from his former glory. Not to mention the burn marks that stretched up the right side of his face just below his eye.

He felt ashamed of the idea of being so exposed, a concept he was not willing to freely admit to. It would quantify him, it would show that yes - even the great protector has boundaries and limitations. But could he really let the people who looked up to him see him like this?

No, he couldn’t. His pride, if nothing else, wouldn’t let him.

Tony looked out the wide open windows of the compound. Some of the windows had been opened to let in the early summer air, and the breeze smelled like fresh cut grass and damp country air. He wanted nothing more than to be outside and take it all in.

Raindrops fell, spattering the windows with the most therapeutic sound; it drowned out the hustle and bustle of the party and brought him a certain inner serenity he’d long since forgotten. It made him feel peace, calm, warmth... but most importantly it gave his weary body a certain sense of rest.

He heard the sound of soft footfalls echoing behind him - he knew exactly who it was. There was no necessity to turn and look so he waited patiently for his company to speak up.

“Tones? You okay?” Rhodey asked quietly, not seeing the need to raise his voice too much despite the music apparently. “It’s a party and Pepper invited some special guests to see you, but you look like someone just ran over your cat.”

The man looked over the party-goers briefly then came to stand beside him, shifting his weight onto his good leg to watch Tony carefully.

Tony leaned his weight on to his own good leg in a slight echo and turned to regard Rhodey despite feeling considerably more interested in gazing out into the rainy, emerald expanse of countryside. He finished the last of his drink, figuring that would do him for the rest of the evening and set the cup down on a nearby lounge table.

“Either I’m getting old or this whole thing is way beyond me.” The mogul nodded his head back towards the stairs.

“It could definitely be _both,_ ” Rhodey razzed him gently, before sighing and brandishing a thoughtful look. “I remember in college there was nothing that could tear you away from a good party - and this definitely isn’t a body shots and hotboxing the bathroom type of party but Pepper throws a pretty quality adult celebration. She’s got something of a _magic touch_ sometimes, given some of the people she can get together.”

The man paused for a moment as he watched his friend, before giving a wry smile. “Or is that part of the problem? Too many people, not enough of the people you _want_ to spend time with on your birthday? Or is it just the reminder that you’re getting old that’s got you blue?”

_Shame if anything._

He was ashamed to show himself; more than anything he wanted to be alone, especially when the the mention of a ‘magic touch’ brought a certain someone to mind. Someone who wouldn’t exactly be near a social affair like this.

“I could easily vouch that it’s a little bit of both.” Tony’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, reminiscent and crestfallen. He’d long since given up on the prospect of a positive future and relinquished himself to the ideology in a quite metaphorical manner that positivity and happiness were just not something that everyone was entitled to having.

_A happy ending? Not for this guy._

“Good ol’ Pep.” He commented, when nothing else filled the silence. “It’s why she runs the company and not me - that woman even surprises me sometimes.”

“Yeah, she _constantly_ surprises me.” Rhodey fell quiet, reaching out to gently pat Tony’s good shoulder knowing better than to do anything like that too hard - it would be easy to unbalance Tony if he’d done so much harder.

“If you need some time to yourself I’m sure people will understand. Though I’m sure it goes without saying that eventually _someone_ will come looking for you.”

Tony didn’t know how to respond to that comment - he couldn’t just tell people who were attending _his birthday party_ that he didn’t want to see them.

Maybe Tony Stark a few years ago would have, but now? It wasn’t in his nature - not after everything he’d been through. He’d been softened by his hardships, christened by experiences and there was a certain humility to the man who would have easily sold his own soul for even more fame and fortune in the past had he the chance.

“Thanks Rhodey-bear. I think I might just step out and get some fresh air, it’s a little stifling in here.”

“Alright. I’ll try and keep the crowd from wondering. Maybe we can get Thor into a boasting mood - you know he loves to tell a good story.” Rhodey chuckled softly, before withdrawing his hand from Tony’s shoulder and giving a little wave.

“If you’re not back soon enough though I’m opening your presents and I get first dibs on what I want!” he warned with warmth and mirth in his tone as he wandered away towards the stairs again, intent on rejoining the party and leaving his friend in peace. “And bring a jacket will you?”

The brunette continued to gaze out the window, an amused snort and a shake of his head. He turned to see Rhodey off with a raise of his arm.

“You’re really going to have to fight Peter for it then, and if you two end up going at each other then I want video footage of it.” He jested as Rhodes walked off. Rhodes turned to him, backpedaling.

“Yeah, very funny Tony.” He had a challenging smirk on his face as he turned to look where he was walking and retreat to the main level once more.

Tony opened the doors out onto the deck and stepped outside. He walked on past the overhang of the building and approached the railing that overlooked the landscape of the property.

He’d been chilled by the rain - it wasn’t terribly cold, but it also wasn’t warm either and he could feel the heavy downpour begin to soak through his suit. It was also a little bit less comfortable to only have one arm to lean on, but with time he’d adjusted to his disability enough that it was manageable.

Just like a moth to the flame, Tony’s thoughts returned to where they always seemed to linger whenever he had time alone. He did less and less work on his suits and more introspective reflections on where he currently was in life, relationship-wise and with his friends.

He’d vanquished one of the most powerful foes the universe had to throw at him and still that didn’t seem like enough.

Tony was, if even possible, now more miserable than ever.

He smiled to himself as his thoughts started to wander off, contrary to the mood they were a lot nicer than the day had been treating him.

He stared at the landscape, spacing out as he started to reminisce.

 

* * *

 

Tony would have been passed out if he wasn’t high on adrenaline. His prosthetic had been shattered after responding to help out with a dimensional threat that had broken free of the Sanctum on Bleecker street, not that he could feel anything with the severe nerve damage on his right side. All the nerve endings in his scar tissue had been shot from his use of the gauntlet previously - but a certain someone insisted on hauling his ass back to the Sanctum and tending to whatever injuries the _dumb wizard_ thought he had.

“Look I know you're a magician but I doubt you can make my injuries magically disappear.” Tony was being difficult for the sake of being difficult.

“Stark, you have ten lacerations on your right side from an alien creature. If your wounds were to develop an infection then there’s no hospital in the world that could treat you. Not to mention you can’t walk and you're suit is disabled.” Stephen seemed less agitated by the arguing and more concerned for the engineer’s well being. “You’re coming back with me.”

The sorcerer had opened a portal and hoisted Tony up with his good side. Tony hung off of him like a rag doll, his bad leg of no use to him right now and the suit was in no condition to operate either. He clearly didn’t think his argument through.

Tony looked over at Stephen - he was being held up against his side with both the sorcerer’s arms around his waist and when he’d realized the man was basically hugging him into his side, his cheeks bloomed a bit and he snapped his face to the side to try and pretend nothing was awry.

“Alright, douse me with whatever _magical_ antidote you need to and let me be on my way Potter.” He sassed, head turned off to the other side. Despite his attitude he could feel the sorcerer’s smile on him and it somehow seemed to temper his momentary flare.

Stephen had been growing to be uncharacteristically _nice to him_ and he both loved and hated it.

He enjoyed the show of camaraderie and the expression of concern in these rare situations where they got to see and work together, but he missed the temperamental flares and bits of snark he used to get back from the man, _dammit!_ He still got them, but it was less common now.

_Damn wizard was going soft on him._

As he settled the mechanic onto a seat, Stephen gave a quick instruction of ‘shirt,’ though really his shirt wasn’t in the best state anyway with the lacerations to be considered. Regardless, Tony made an effort to pull it up with a sigh and a quip on the tip of his tongue that slowly turned into a pained hiss.

There was an odd light to his side and the sorcerer was holding some sort of… well it was _something_ anyway, _what_ it was Tony couldn’t say for sure. He was using it to examine his side, however, mumbling to himself - to Tony? To the cloak maybe? - as he did.

“Nothing seems to be broken or even fractured, your bloodstream is so far unaffected, so no blood infection thus far…” Judging by the use of ‘your’ Stephen was mumbling to him then. _Great._ “Alright. We just need to clean this up then and keep it from potentially becoming infected…”

“We have medical professionals at the compound you know.”

“You’re not _at_ the compound. Sit still.”

Tony watched with amusement as Stephen vanished for a moment to get up and grab dressings for his injuries. He was about to try and get up against his better judgement but that thought was quashed as the cloak came and hovered in front of him.

He knew the damned thing was there to make sure he stayed put. If an animated object could mock him - he knew it was, despite it being speechless.

“What - do I really look like I need an adult?” The cloak just floated in front of him with no response and he got a ‘Yes, Stark, you do,’ from the other room before Stephen came back carrying a surplus of medical supplies.

“You really don’t need to trouble yourself with this - I’m sure there’s other things you could be doing that are more worthy of your time rather than patching me up.”

“Well, too bad I didn’t realize that before I decided that your life was a priority.” Stephen drawled as he carefully wiped down the wounds and applied an antiseptic. “Now relax and let me take care of you, Stark. Then you can run along back to whatever else you’d rather be doing.”

Tony leaned over onto his left arm. He couldn’t feel the gentle brush of Stephen’s fingers affectionately tending to the weeping gashes on his bad side - part of him wished he could. Stephen was still good with his hands, tremors and nerve damage considered. Occasionally he’d feel the light pricking or tingling as the sorcerer doused his wounds in peroxide and alcohol, then some pressure as the skin was pulled together with a stitch here and there.

The task was arduous and long - Tony wasn’t one to really complain about pain too much and Stephen knew just how to shut him up anyways if he got sassy. Only a few out of the open wounds needed stitching and when those talented hands reached his neck it was like fire on his skin.

Tony had stayed uncharacteristically quiet through the process, averting his gaze. He’d leaned his head forwards and shut his eyes as he concentrated on the fingers dabbing and ghosting over his neck. He _may or may not have let out a breathy groan_ , the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and goosebumps speckling his skin.

He immediately became flustered at the possibility of Stephen hearing what escaped his mouth.

“Thanks…” was all he muttered rather repentantly. “Despite all the trouble I give you, I would rather have _you_ doing this than someone else.”

“Of course,” the doctor responded quietly. “Though I’d hardly say that you cause me trouble, Stark. Nothing that I haven’t inflicted on you in turn…”

As he finished wrapping, Stephen stepped away and quickly rinsed his hands of blood and disinfectant, sighing some. “Get someone to check those wounds regularly, okay? I know you can’t feel them well, but that makes it all the more concerning because you may not feel the pain of an infection until it’s progressed dramatically and that can make it challenging to deal with.”

 

* * *

 

Tony smiled to himself.

The rain felt like it had started to warm up, or perhaps it was all in Tony’s head.

He was soaked to the bone. If it was possible the rain seemed to pick up but having been soaked through didn’t seem to really bother him.

Out here? The outside air was more refreshing.

The memories he had with the sorcerer seemed in stark contrast to those he had with Pepper. They held an astounding amount of gravity considering the memories he had of Stephen were mostly just arguments and snarking back and forth with each other on occasion.

There would be those quiet moments, a lull in their quarreling where it felt like they just… _connected_ in a sense. Tony felt it and he just _knew_ Stephen felt it too. And there were moments like these where they went months without being in each other's presence and it felt like maybe whatever was between them really wasn’t there after all.

Wouldn’t one of them had made an attempt to reach out if that was the case?

_Or was it really all just in his head?_

Tony let out a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

“We’re just about wrapped up here - hey, are you feeling okay doc? You seemed a bit out of it today.” Tony approached Stephen; he looked like he’d seen a ghost _of all things_ , stressed, short-fused and on edge.

His face was paler than usual and his hands weren’t the only things trembling as the sorcerer took a few wheezing breaths, clearly struggling to breathe as his eyes darted around them as though uncertain of where he was.

Stephen made an effort of taking a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut and clutching at the cloak draped over his shoulders like some kind of lifeline as he gave a weak nod.

“I’m fine… just need to go home…” It took him a prolonged moment and the cloak nudging at his face a bit for him to gasp softly. “Okay… maybe not fine… chest hurts. Can’t… focus.” It sounded like he was attempting to diagnose himself despite being clearly unable to catch his breath.

“Doc - hey, take a seat.” Tony laid a hand on Stephen’s back and escorted him to one of the closest chairs in the lobby. He sat the surprisingly compliant sorcerer down and knelt next to him, a hand placed firmly on the doctor’s upper arm.

“Fri?”

“Breathing and heart rate appear to be irregularly high - the doctor is having a panic attack.”

“Thanks Fri.” Tony wasn’t nearly as worried with that answer, but he could only wonder what was so jarring that it sent the normally stoic wizard into a panicked fit.

He gave Stephen’s arm a light squeeze.

“Look at me doc, I’m going to need you to take some slow, deep breaths for me, alright?”

“Easier said… than done…” Stephen muttered softly, taking some time to try and take deep, stuttering breaths. Once again closing his eyes tightly for a moment, a nudge from the cloak caused the man to open them again, looking blearily at Tony as his breathing evened out.

Grey-blue eyes were wet with tears and without warning a trembling hand settled on the engineer’s face briefly, fingers gently wandering the scars along the side of his face and over the scruff of his chin before the sorcerer’s eyes fell closed again and tears tumbled over his cheeks.

The hand retreated to scrub at his own face, Stephen murmuring something unintelligible even as the cloak beat him to clearing away the tears. Another shudder ran through the sorcerer’s body as he gave a soft sob.

The mumbling became more audible - apologies tumbling quietly from the other’s lips as shaking hands clutched tightly at his own arms. Finally it became clearer what was going on.

“You’re real, this is real, you’re alive… it went right…”

Stephen had moved his hand away but his face still tingled and Tony seemed to be lost in the ghost of that feeling. He removed his hand from the sorcerer’s arm, sliding it down to his hands to take it in his prosthetic hand.

“Stephen - look at me. I’m here...” Any edge of command had melted away, leaving the soft nurturing tone in its wake. His other hand came to rest on the top of Stephen’s and he held it lightly in both his real and fake one.

“I mean, most of me is here...” He laughed softly nodding to the vibranium arm that was carefully holding Stephen’s hand. “And I have you to thank for that, all things considered.”

The sound that emitted from the sorcerer was somewhere between a laugh and a sob as Stephen let the cloak brush away his tears before looking up at the engineer. “I’m… I’m sorry… this is… horribly unprofessional of me. I’m… I’m glad you’re okay. I don’t…” He paused and shook his head. “Thank you… for sitting with me through this… I should get back to the Sanctum...”

As Stephen got up to leave, Tony leaned in and put a hand on his shoulder to sit him back down. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and leaned in to dab at the tears that the cloak missed, settling the piece of cloth in Stephen’s palm afterwards and closing his hand around it.

“Nu-uh, you’re not going anywhere mister. Not until you take a breather and I know you’re ok. I want to make sure you don’t open up one of your portals here and turn into a crumpled mess when you get home. I’m not afraid to wrestle your sling ring away from you.” With the way Tony stood he was blocking Stephen off from rising from his seat, caging him in.

The sorcerer gave a breathless chuckle at that, obediently remaining in his spot as he took a few breaths. “Yes sir,” he murmured quietly, curling the cloak around him further as though it was some kind of safety blanket - which really wasn’t the worst way of thinking about it.

“I really am sorry about all of this. This is very…” Stephen trailed off and simply sighed softly. “I’m… getting used to these. I know how… you’re _supposed_ to deal with them but… it’s easier to tell someone what to do and guide them through it as an outsider than it is to focus and breathe when you’re in the middle of an attack…”

Tony's fingers were at Stephen's neck as the sorcerer continued to speak quietly. He was checking the man's pulse, and shortly his hand slid down to Stephen's heart. Of course, Friday could have read the man's condition without the physical contact, but Tony simply wanted to offer some consolation and just… _feel the sorcerer._

As fake as Tony's hand was it responded to touch and feeling as any normal arm would be stimulated, he could feel everything.

"Believe me, I know. Not all of us have an automated A.I. system to guide us through everything…"

His heartbeat remained rapid despite that the man’s breathing was clearly settling some and the sorcerer looked slightly out of sorts - though, it was fair to say that most people felt out of sorts after a panic attack. He was clearly a little sweaty, though his expression was becoming steadily more focused and settled and his body steadily seemed to tremble less overall.

A small smile flitted over his features as he watched the engineer though, gently pressing a hand over the one Tony had settled on his chest. “Normally I just have the cloak - sometimes Wong, though he’s hardly so patient about it all. Not to mislead you, Wong is very helpful. He’s usually just content with getting me breathing normally and assuming that means I’m good to go. And usually I am. For now… I’m good. I appreciate your help.”

"Stephen…" Tony uttered his name softly. "You mean this happens on a regular occurrence?" He didn't let his hand move as Stephen placed his hand atop Tony’s metal one.

"If you ever need to talk to someone…" he trailed off, a slow ebbing pain in his chest at the idea that the sorcerer he'd grown so fond of was so afflicted by these episodes.

“No, not regularly. Just… sometimes. I get… lost, I guess. Confused. I have a lot of memories of things that never happened, and I get caught up in them. It’s fine.” Stephen offered a small smile at that, shaking his head. “I’ll figure it out. It’s still very fresh, all of it. I need to do better so I can do my job effectively, so I have to get past this. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry.”

Looking up at the other, Stephen offered a slightly warmer smile. “Though… I suppose I shouldn’t apologize. You know well enough that there’s no real control over it happening. So instead… _thank you,_ Tony. Your support means a lot to me.”

Tony nodded and finally removed his hand from Stephen's chest. He stood up, using the arm of the chair as leverage for his weak leg. He didn't have his brace on so standing was still a partial struggle. He watched as Stephen stood up and began the familiar notions of conjuring a gateway.

Tony interjected before he could slip through. "Hey Stephen, take care of yourself for me. You hear?"

“I’ll do my best. See you around…”

 

* * *

 

But they didn’t see each other around.

_Not really._

It was always months between fleeting run-ins and those didn’t always lead to actual interactions.

He’d say he thought Stephen avoided him, but the truth was they didn’t have a lot of points of contact - interdimensional beasties, the occasional spider-panic, and some rare medbay encounters.

So avoiding him was probably not an intentional thing.

The rain continued to fall over the compound and thankfully Tony’s peace was respected. No one had thus far come looking for him and he was totally content with that.

"Oh Stephen…" He mumbled softly to himself. "Wherever you are I hope you are doing alright." He vocalized to no one in particular but himself.

The memories seemed to flood him today of all days, but they were welcomed reminders of pleasant times passed.

The memories cascaded through his thoughts just like the very raindrops that fell from the sky.

 

* * *

 

A very battered Tony leaned up against the shattered structure at his backside, he'd collapsed after using the infinity gauntlet to finally put an end to mad Titan. He couldn't feel his entire right side but it was fine because there were no more threats, the war was won. 

He could finally rest.

The people around him  - his friends, were calling his name. They were all a muffled blur in his mind as his head could only really comprehend total silence and the narrowed vision of figures running about in front of him. Voices were hard to focus on and as he tried to differentiate one person from another he realized that far too many people he knew wore red and blue - he vaguely considered doing something about that even as he found himself in a brightly lit room.

_Where?_

He wasn't sure at first.

He blinked and the room was darker, but things were easier to focus on.

Pepper was there, looking relieved and offering a small smile, and to his other side Stephen Strange stood talking to a pair of women in scrubs. One he recognized as Helen Cho, the other was unfamiliar and she seemed to be arguing some with Stephen.

After a moment all three turned to look at him and he vaguely felt a squeeze of his hand from the side Pepper sat on.

He was hospitalized for weeks, but in that time Stephen was a companion more often present than Pepper or Rhodey - both of whom had a lot to get in order.

He learned the sorcerer's bedside manner was kind but sarcastic, and the man was encouraging without being condescending.

He hadn't anticipated Stephen would stay around after, yet the sorcerer did. He even helped Pepper arrange physical therapy sessions for him for when he was more recovered.

The days passed by quickly, just as they were - numbers on a calendar and one particular night Tony awoke, desperate to move but still haunted by his phantom limb syndrome.

He startled, not sure how long he'd been sleeping but when he awoke there the sorcerer was, right at his bedside.

It took a few moments for him to look down and realize that the sorcerer's cloak was lightly draped over his lap. It was quick to animate and seemed to smother him in excitement when it noticed his movements.

"Stephen?" He rasped softly, it was the first time he'd spoken since the incident. He could clearly discern the man by whom he owed his life to.

Who everyone owed their life to.

“Hey Tony…” Stephen shifted in his seat, scooting a little closer to offer a tired smile. His hands moved out of Tony’s line of sight for a moment and returned with a cup of water even as the cloak aided him in sitting up. “Water first… it’ll make the talking part easier. I imagine your throat is a bit dry right now…”

Tony took the offered glass of water from the sorcerer, bringing it to his lips to take a generous sip before the cloak retrieved it from him.

"How- why-" The engineer started in a very strangled voice. "Have you been here the entire time?" He continued softly resting his hands on the top of the cloak.

"Tell me doc, we got him, right…?"

“You did it.” Stephen nodded gently. “ _You_ got him. There were casualties, but no one you’d know I imagine. You were nearly a casualty yourself… it was a little touch and go for a while, so of course I stayed here. You’re in good hands - you have good doctors available - but… a little magic life support isn’t something to be scoffed at.”

The sorcerer sat back and glanced at his arm - or rather, the stub where his arm ought to be. “Doctor Cho ran through a lot of methods of rebuilding your arm, but the scar tissue is too extensive and its cause too unfamiliar to her to be able to work around. The Wakandans have offered some vibranium as thanks for you to work with but it’s going to take some time before you’re healed up well enough to be getting back to tinkering. Is there anyone I can call for you? Anything you need at the moment?”

Tony weakly shook his head in response to Stephen's inquiry.

"Just you, stay with me would you? That's all I want right now…" Tony may have been hopped up on anesthetic but the words he spoke, the demands he'd voiced were a genuine request.

His fingers curled into the cloak and his eyes began to sag, relishing in Stephen's company.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” Stephen assured him gently. “Get some rest.”

Tony pulled the cloak in and wrapped his arms around it, hugging it tightly as he curled up on the hospital bed facing Stephen. He kept his eyes locked on the sorcerer as he slowly began to drift off again.

 

* * *

 

Another heavy sigh; he was getting emotional.

He felt the soreness of his throat constricting, the pressure in his chest and the sinking in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he would be pulled down with the rain, to wilt away like a waterlogged plant.

Perhaps he should humor the idea of going inside? He was getting awfully chilly but he wasn't quite ready to face a crowd of people. Especially now that he felt so raw and exposed, even more-so than before.

Something soft and fluffy like terrycloth had been dropped on his head without much warning and he picked up a soft sigh from behind him. “Honestly are you intending on catching your death out here? Is that preferable to spending time with the rest of us civilized folk?”

Even fuzzy and through the towel (so that was what was dropped on his head) there was no real way of mistaking that baritone as his company chuckled softly. “I’m sure there are other places you could be if you wanted to avoid people that wouldn’t involve _you catching a cold on your birthday_.”

Tony's heart was pounding. He wasn't sure if he was caught in his own head still or if this was actually happening.

He'd invited Stephen, but the sorcerer never showed up - at least until now that is.

Tony turned around and he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked up at Stephen with the most startled expression, heartbeat in his throat.

"Stephen… what are you-" He started and his fingers curled into the towel. His cheeks were aflame and the very idea of  the man who occupied his thoughts being here was enough to warm him to his very core.

"I didn't know you were coming..."

“You invited me.” The man responded as he reached out to dry the brunette's hair and face. “And Ms. Potts invited me. And Mr. Rhodes invited me. And Peter invited me. Honestly, it would’ve been too many people to let down even if it had only been at your invitation. There quite clearly would have been hell to pay if I hadn’t shown up.” Stephen hummed gently, his tone laced with amusement.

He was dressed quite nicely. Not some suit and tie kind-of-thing, but a nice black turtleneck and a pair of dark jeans was still a good look on him, especially when it was all well fitted.

The cloak itself apparently had chosen to act as an umbrella, hovering over the two of them and deflecting the rain. It offered a small wave that was barely noticeable as his vision was briefly obscured by the towel again. Stephen tugged it away to rest it over his shoulder.

“Now then, are you planning on staying out here in the rain? A towel can do a lot for your hair, but it’s not going to do anything for the fact that right now your suit is wet enough to be a second skin.”

Tony closed his eyes as the sorcerer toweled off his hair, accepting it like a child being dried off by it’s mother after a shower. Stephen ran the towel over his messy noggin as he stood there looking bewildered. "I just wanted to stay out here for a bit, kind of came out here to escape the stuffiness of the party." His words were quiet as he glanced to the draping sleeve where an arm should have been to his right side.

"It's nice to see you doc…" _I missed you._ Tony seemed to shrink in his presence, feeling honoured by the other’s company for sure.

“Would you like some space? I can leave you be if you’d prefer…” The other watched him carefully, likely as not following his gaze to the draping sleeve as he stepped in closer and rested his elbows on the railing beside the engineer.

“I’d wish you a happy birthday, but based on your expression it certainly hasn’t been very happy at all.”

"No." He started, a general answer to both the question and response. "It hasn't, but I can say it's a lot better now that _you’re here._ " He was timid as he spoke, his eyes averted as he absently shuffled in closer. "The party life just isn't for me like it used to be."

There was a flare in Tony's chest, it would honestly simply be enough for him if all he did was stand there in silence with Stephen. The other man’s company was really all he wanted at this moment.

Trying to make idle conversation, Tony spoke up again. "It's been a while doc, I hope you've... been doing well?"

“Things have been busy, but I’ve been okay for the most part…” Stephen paused for a moment to cast a short spell, before the cloak shook itself off and settled over Tony’s shoulders to offer some warmth to the drenched man.

The rain continued to fall, but at least it wasn’t on them any longer.

A hand came up to rest over the cloak as it seated itself around his shoulders. It was warm, and not only because it was keeping the rain away from him but because it was also a piece of Stephen.

He'd caught a chill, and apparently the warmth of fond memories are what kept him from actually realizing that. Though the fire that burned brightly in his chest within the presence of the magus was surely something to help too.

“I take it you’re not doing nearly so well. Is there anything I can help with?” He inquired lowly, not seeming to mind the engineer sneaking in closer by any means. “I know a nice, quiet, _dry_ place where you can warm up and we can talk if you’d like? Far enough away from the noise and bustle of a party. Less cake, though.”

"I'd like that… to just get away from all this honestly..." His voice tapered off. "Can't say I was ever really one for sweets so I suppose I could live with that sacrifice." He smiled softly, the water dripping down his cheeks still.

“Well then, I suppose I’m the only one missing out on fancy cake,” Stephen sighed in a playfully exaggerated manner and in moments a portal was opened to the Sanctum where the fireplace was already ablaze.

The fireplace was rather cozy looking in the dark rustic room. A blanket was settled on one of the loveseats for Tony, cozy and inviting as well. “Make yourself comfortable near the fireplace if you will. We’ll get you warm and dry in no time.”

This all seemed too good, it had to be a dream. The idea of a couch in front of a warm fireplace was just about the most enticing thing for Tony at the moment. His chest swelled fondly and he nodded softly, taking a stride through the portal.

"I might be a little wet…" He took up a spot on the leather loveseat and attempted to work his wet shirt off of his body with a bit of a struggle.

He managed to get it off, but exhausted himself as he leaned back in the leather without his shirt, arc reactor exposed as he pulled up the blanket over his now shivering form.

“Oh no! _Water!_ Whatever shall I do?” Stephen responded with mock horror. He’d stepped through the portal after him and closed it with a shake of his head.

He sat himself beside Tony, not seeming to mind the slight contact between them the action caused watching the cloak collect up the discarded shirt to hold by the fireplace as both the shirt and the cloak dried.

“I don’t care about whether you’re dripping on my floor or furniture, Tony. I care about whether you’re warm and taking care of yourself - and I’m worried you were neither of those things a few moments ago. So thank you for listening to my incessant pestering and joining me here, where it is _warm_ and _dry._ ”

“Incessant...” He parroted with a soft laugh, he shook his head and brought the blanket over his shoulders further until it completely covered his midsection.

Tony couldn’t help but lean in towards the sorcerer's side, it was his bad side and there was no arm there to really keep him balanced - the absence of an appendage even made it so they could sit closer to one-another.

“Thank you Stephen… Of all the things I could have asked for… peace and quiet would have been the nicest. Bless Pepper, her heart’s in the right place but I just… didn’t want to see people today.” He trailed off softly, closing his eyes as the warmth of the fire dried his matted hair and face.

“You do know the party was a ruse, don’t you?” Stephen chuckled a little bit, carefully snaking an arm around Tony’s waist to help keep him stable - _or was it a hug?_ Hard to say, really.

“The party was never really _about_ a party and interacting with a bunch of people. You must really have been having one of those _awful_ days…”

Tony’s head snapped over to Stephen, and he looked like a deer in headlights.

The words coming out of the sorcerer’s mouth, coupled with the actions…? Far be it for him to pull away, his hand simply came to slowly rest overtop of Stephen’s.

“Ruse… what do you mean by that?” Tony’s brow knit, perplexed, his cheeks turned cherry already.

“Ms. Potts and Mr. Rhodes both were getting sick of the pining,” Stephen chuckled softly, tugging Tony against his side more firmly and offering a warm smile. “And Peter and Wong both seemed to agree. I would have come to the party at your invitation anyway, but I could hardly deny them when they were being so persistent. In fact, I believe Mr. Rhodes was trying to convince me to pop out of a hollow cake…” Stephen’s smile became a small smirk at that. “I refused. For the best, since you had no interest in cake, apparently.”

Tony simply planted his face in his hand.

There it was, his deepest secrets out in the open to the person he cared about the most. Oddly enough though, rather than pushing him away, Stephen’s grip only seemed to tighten at his waist.

“I-” He started, trying to hide from the sorcerer - he had no reason to be so shy, it was so unlike him. “Pepper what??” He groaned into his palm and then turned into Stephen’s shoulder. “Of course she set this all up… Was it really that obvious?”

“I mean, to be honest I couldn’t have possibly misunderstood from the moment James wanted me to jump out of a cake half-naked for your birthday…” Stephen chuckled a little, turning his head to nuzzle at the engineer’s hair. “But Pepper’s known about my feelings for you for a long time. I guess she got tired of us pining… As for your feelings… I don’t know. All I have are second-hand assurances that you might-maybe-sorta-kinda have feelings for me? Or something crazy like that. So how well do your friends know you? Am I overstepping here…?”

“I think they know me a lot better than I give them credit for.” He responded softly, finally using his one arm to return a half hug. He had to turn so he was reaching over towards Stephen, but it worked albeit a little awkward.

“I’m… sorry this is a little harder than expected… I can really only give you halfassed hugs because, well… I only have one arm at the moment.” Tony couldn’t help but laugh, finally surfacing and looking up to return the genuinely mirth-filled smile that sorcerer had on his face.

He did however feel a little ashamed at having to display himself like this...

“I like you Stephen, a lot, probably more than that…” Tony had a shy dopey grin on his face.

“I don’t mind,” Stephen chuckled again, tugging Tony into his lap to make the hugging thing a little easier on the engineer, clearly not minding the dampness or one-armed nature of the hug in the slightest.

“And I like you a lot, too. I dare say I’ve been in love with you for the better part of two years. Seven years if we’re counting your time. So happy birthday, Tony. May I give you your present?”

The engineer’s head swam, this was almost too much to take in all at once.

Liked? Loved?! What? _Seven years?!_

He resigned himself to Stephen’s hold, he didn’t have the energy to do anything else. His one hand came up to rest over Stephen’s and he finally found his voice again.

“Present? Honestly doc- Stephen, this… this is the best present I could have asked for.” He looked at him, wide-eyed as if everything that was happening right now was all just a dream and at any point he could wake up.

“So… I shouldn’t kiss you then?” Stephen purred softly, ceasing the slow leaning in he’d started and just leaning against the back of the loveseat. “Shucks. I guess you’re not getting _any_ of your presents today then, except the one from Pepper. Which is me confessing all of this to you…”

Tony’s hand shot out and he grabbed Stephen by the neck of his sweater effectively pulling him back down again.

“I said nothing of the sort, I am definitely not turning this down - _I need this._ ” He huffed, rosy-cheeked at the sorcerer hovering above him.

“Well, I _guess_ since it’s your birthday and all…” Stephen laughed lowly, offering a warm smile and leaning in. “And maybe because I _really want to_...” That second part came out quieter and softer.

His other arm wrapped more firmly around Tony as he leaned in, starting with the most fleeting brush of lips before slowly delving into a slightly more solid and passionate liplock. Fingers curling into mostly dry greying-brown locks as he drew the man in close against his body, letting the blanket fall away.

Tony felt himself being propped up higher from his spot on Stephen’s lap, his only hand coming up to wrap around the back of Stephen’s neck for some semblance of control and stability. He gave himself up to the sorcerer otherwise, melting into the kiss and down against his arms as months of pent up yearning and pining melted away into a realization of his deepest fantasy.

A chill crept down his back from the tender action, and Tony only responded with his own kiss in return, begging and pushing up against Stephen as their lips mingled together and their tongues danced. Feather-light touches from soft plush lips had escalated into a deep, furious tango of tongues as the firelight kissed their skin and warmed the two men in its glow.

The cloak found its place draped over Tony’s shoulders and Stephen’s arm curled more firmly around the engineer’s waist to hold him in place. Fingers knit in the the engineer’s hair, the sorcerer’s head tilted slightly to slot their mouths together more ardently as he gave a soft moan into the kiss.

The sound that came out of Stephen’s mouth resonated through him and he was weak to the man driving their snogging.

He could only try and keep up as the sorcerer pressed him down into his lap and the cloak covered him affectionately like a blanket. At points, Tony needed to part so he could take in a gasp of air, only to dive back into the kiss, his own barely audible mewls of content intermingling with the doctor’s throaty rumbles.

It was unfair, he didn’t have two hands to hold onto Stephen with, he only had one and he wished he could do more than what he had. He was weak, but there was someone out there willing to accept his shortcomings for what they were - and in fact ignore them entirely.

Stephen’s forehead came to rest against his after a good few minutes of entirely indulgent kisses and the warm smile the man offered did more than the fireplace could ever possibly have.

“Well… are you feeling any warmer?” He inquired softly, unwilling to break the quiet and intimate moment that had built between them. The sorcerer’s fingers carefully traced over Tony’s jaw and over the side of his neck briefly, before joining his other arm around Tony’s waist.

He rocked their forms softly, exhaling gentle breaths which clashed and collided with Tony’s silent huffs.

“Warmer, yes - definitely hot, _in a good way._ ” He rasped softly in a broken voice, letting himself relax against the Stephen’s lap.

“I don’t think I could be any happier, or luckier…” Tony leaned up to place one more gentle kiss on the sorcerer’s cheek before relaxing and simply gazing up at him.

“Thank you Stephen.”

“You don’t have to thank me for loving you, Tony.”


End file.
